Dream life
by theTEACUPzREVENGE
Summary: She was just another high school student wishing for more action in her life. She got her wish one night on her seventeeth birthday when a shooting star crossed her dreams. S/S later on.
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is a cardcaptor sakura fic that is a definite s/s and t/e. However, it may be a while before the romance beings. Lol. Enjoy then and review please. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura.

A single wish repeated a thousand times. A dying shooting star. A jar of pennies beheaded. The clocked chimed 8. The girl wished and with all her heart she morphed her dreams to reality.

Prologue: Intro to Blossom 

Hi. My name is Sakura but you can me Blossom. I live with my father and brother in Osaka, living the life of an average preoccupied high schooler. Since forever, I have constantly wondered why life had to be so boring and cycle-ish.

I've prayed to every god I know, though I don't have any religion, for something to happen. Something spicy in my bland rice. Though, deep within the chambers of my heart, I knew I would end disappointed.

It happened the night I turned seventeen. Wishing upon the moon, with hope deeply carved into my words. Tomorrow was yet another day of the thousands before it; how little did I know that my prayers were about to change my life forever.

I stuck a post-it on my brother's door that said, "Wake me up at five tomorrow Touya or else…".

'Why does my life have to be so boring? Why can't I be less normal and live a more adventurous life?'

I remember the clock had ticked eight. It failed to sing because there was no light in the room. The last thing I remembered was closing my eyes and….

Tell me what you think? Is this an ok sounding story?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: XD R&R please. I like feedback, even if it's to criticize my writing. Anything is good as long as it's honest.

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura but I hold the right to borrow the characters' names and make them do what I want. bwahahahaa..

Chapter 1: Wish come true

There was a pounding on the door followed by an annoying voice saying, "Hey monster. Wake up." I groaned and started muttering random curse words that flew into my groggy head. A few moments of blissful silence ensued before all hell broke loose.

"YA! I thought you said you had an essay to write this morning!" In an instant, my poor door was flung open and a gorilla entered my room. Oh wait, since when did gorillas look so hideous. ah. It must Touya.

I swear, my brother is not a morning person. From when he wakes up to about 11 in the morning, his hair sticks out in every direction, kind of like those stereotypical mad scientists, he acts like he's just eaten some really foul cheese, and he walks all crooked. That last one is probably thanks to me, but that's not the point.

I decided to play dead, just to piss him off. Over the years, I had become really skilled at playing dead. However, Touya had also become really good at picking out the dead.

"Stupid kid. You think that's going to work on me a 43rd time? Wake up!" With that, he pried the blanket away from me.

There was a fat pause. I could feel Touya's gaze burning a hole through my head. Ah crap. My dream from a couple of days ago probably came true. I mean, they say that dreams predict the future right?

I must have grown a third eye on my forehead.

Another few minutes passed and yet he simply continued to stare. I was starting to have a feeling that there was probably a picture of a really hot gorilla pasted on my face.

I let a couple more minutes slip by before I couldn't take it anymore and jumped up.

"Stop staring already! Jeez. If you wanted to wake me up, there are other ways you know?" I stood up and threw my pillow at him in the meantime.

I was halfway out the door before Touya returned to this world and grabbed my wrist.

"Yah. What's wrong with you??" Gee... 'Good Morning would have worked fine'.

I put on my fakest and most suger-coated voice I could, "Nothing oppa! Are you alright as well?"

"There is something wrong with you. First, your face is all...weird. Then, you suddenly turned into a girl."

WTF... I am a girl. A vein popped on my head and I dramatically raised my right foot, about to squash a certain person's foot, when I remember the first part of his insult. Did something happen to my face?

I rushed to the mirror in the bathroom. Holy flying cows. I looked nothing like before. My hair was suddenly straighter, silkier, and longer. My eyes grew like three milimeters wider. All of the blemishes I had previously was suddenly replaced by a flawless complexion. I looked down...and I actually had a figure. I pinched myself and yet nothing changed. I pinched myself on the other arm just to make sure. Then, Touya entered the room and for some reason, he looked so much shorter than usual. Or I was taller. I prayed on the latter.

Ever since sixth grade, I'd been hoping to grow to at least five feet six. I tried all the things that was supposed to make a person grow taller. I even resorted to voodoo once. But nothing worked. And now, I was suddenly five feet seven. I could feel tears prickling my eyes. Then Touya smacked me and told me I had ten minutes left to do my essay.

Somehow, I finished in the short time and I even managed to stuff some bread in to appease my hunger. My trusty skates were waiting for me by the door and I was about to pull them on, when I head a honk from outside.

I was hesitant to raise my hopes up but they soared anyway as I slowly opened the front door. There was my dad, standing next to something that looked very much like a lamborghini murcielago. But, it couldn't be. Our family was never that rich. Unless...

"Sakura. I've won the lottery! Here's your new car. Happy seventeenth birthday."

W.T.F.

Suspicion was starting to bubble in me. Why were all these good things happening to me? Was I going to die today?! I was usually a positive person, but this was too much and too unbelievable. I also believe that there's a limit to how much happiness a person can get in one day. That amount would be balanced out with just as much sadness that the person experiences on the same day. So, was I going to be kicked out of school today? Or perhaps lose all of my fingers when cutting an apple? Maybe, an alien was going to abduct me later and steal my kidneys.

All the while that I had been in deep thought, my dad had just been standing there with keys dangling from his hand.

If I take those keys, my kidneys may be in danger. But, I'll take it anyways.

On the drive to school I came to a conclusion that even though all of these things that have happened today seemed impossible and too good to be true, I would just accept it and see where it leads me. Whether it's to a hot new neighbor, a few admirers, a couple assassins, or just an overall crazier life, I would take it as it comes. For, this was like a dream come true.

Author's Note: Review!


End file.
